1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to energy conversion devices, and particularly to a solar energy conversion unit provided with a source of auxiliary power to replace or supplement the normal solar energy at those times as such energy is unavailable, and which is self-governing in order to transmit a substantially constant fluid pressure to a turbine or other suitable power generating device associated with the unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide a solar energy collecting device with an arcuate radiation-reflecting collector having associated therewith a core disposed substantially at the focal axis of the collector. Such a collector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,222, issued Dec. 5, 1939, to S. A. Courtis, et al., wherein the focal axis of the reflector is disposed substantially horizontally, and the reflector is mounted for movement about a horizontal axis parallel to the disposition of the radiation-receiving core. The single-passage core of this known solar heater must be arranged at the focal axis of the reflector, which requires a considerable spacing between the reflector surface and the core, while the device suffers from the basic problem with solar devices that it will not operate during cloudly weather, the nighttime or any other time when solar radiation is unavailable.
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 257,560, issued May 9, 1882, to G. W. Deitzler; 497,079, issued May 9, 1893, to M. L. Severy; 2,906,257, issued Sept. 29, 1959, to C. G. Abbot; and 2,994,318, issued Aug. 1, 1961, to W. C. Lee, disclose various constructions of solar heating devices having the same basic reflector and core arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,222 discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,914, issued Nov. 9, 1976, to H. Weinstein, et al., discloses a tubular solar cell mounted within an arcuate collector, or reflector, so as to convert impinging radiation directly into electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,692, issued July 9, 1974, to J. A. Demarest, discloses a controlled solar energized power generator which employs a secondary energy source in order to obtain a controlled temperature and pressure of a working fluid within the system.